Thor SMUT
by 6dark6goth6
Summary: warning! SMUT! m/m! DONT LIKE DONT READ OMG! so sick of dramahors on my fanfix lately! i hope this fanfic is good anyway love u BAI


AUTHORS NOTE:: HIIII GUYS UWU so sorry this has been l8 i have been busy with school (ugh SO UNCOOL!) and have had liek ZERO time to do fanfics! ughhhhh~~~ anytway

Late one evening, Tony was walking towards the bedroom, tired from a long day spent playing Monopoly with Loki. Tony sighed, exhausted but unwilling to sleep. Recently his nights had been filled with vivid dreams of carressing Thor, stroking his gorgeous dick with his balls. Mmm, thinking about Thor was having an immediate effect on Tony's anatomy. He loosened his clothes to stroke lightly at his balls, and was just starting to enjoy it when Loki came suddenly into sight. Thinking fast, Tony ducked silently under the bed

As Loki went on his way, Tony paused to look around and realised that he wasn't alone. Thor was there beside him. He was about to speak, when he realised that Thor hadn't noticed his arrival. For good reason! Thor was sprawled half naked at Tony's feet, groaning as though engaged in a bout of sucking and rubbing his dick vigorously. Tony blushed and waited for Thor to finish, not quite resisting the urge to touch his own dick in sympathy. Finally Thor's back arched and he climaxed loudly, crying out 'Tony!' Tony coughed.

'What are you doing here?' Thor said.

'I was just passing.' Tony replied with an unconvincing smile.

'Oh well, I suppose you had to find out eventually.'

'Find out what?'

'That ever since we met I've been dashing in here to play with my dick and pretend you were doing it.' Thor sighed, but didn't look too upset, perhaps because he'd spotted Tony plucking thoughtfully at his own dick. Tony felt suddenly bold.

'Touching your own dick is nice,' he said, 'but wouldn't you rather rub it against my balls?' Thor's eyes grew huge.

'Of course, but I thought you wouldn't be interested.'

'What made you think that?'

'I've seen the nude photomanips of Wanda that you keep your cabin.'

'Oh, that. No, I made them for Loki so he'd have something to do other than playing Monopoly with me.'

'What's wrong with playing Monopoly?'

'Nothing, I'd just rather have a night of carressing with you.'

Meanwhile . . .

. . . Natasha was hanging around the bathroom when she heard a sudden cry from the direction of the bedroom. Snapping immediately to alertness, she leapt up and dashed towards the sound. It sounded as though Thor was in serious danger! Within seconds, she'd almost reached the source of the cries. She dashed forward only to reel back at the sight of Tony and Thor naked in front of her. Tony was sprawled over Thor, trying to pull some sort of cuCUMber out of his mouth!

'What's going on?' she said, shocked.

Tony looked worried.

'This was carressing Thor,' he said, 'when he asked me to use the cuCUMber on him. I did, but then it got stuck.'

'It didn't mean stick it into my mouth, Thor complained, 'it's supposed to be used on your ass.' Tony tried to pull the cuCUMber out again, and Thor groaned and kicked him.

Natasha looked down at the struggling men. She felt slightly jealous. After all, she'd often wanted to try a little carressing with Tony herself. Still, Thor looked so helpless with the abused cuCUMber sticking out of his mouth that she couldn't remain angry for long.

'Perhaps I should help,' she offered 'After all, it can't stay there forever.' Tony looked up at her with a combination of embarassment and gratitude..

'I'll hold Thor by the anus while you grab hold of the cuCUMber.'

Nodding, Natasha knelt and took hold of the cuCUMber. It was slightly warm, as though Tony had been using it on his balls.

'Pull!' Tony shouted.

'Ouch!' Thor cried as the cuCUMber came out with a loud AHHH~~.

'Thankyou Natasha,' Tony and Thor both said at once.

'No problem,' Natasha said with a grin. 'Would you mind if I kept the cuCUMber as a souvenir?'

'Yes, I would,' Thor said. 'I'm using it on Tony tomorrow.'

'Ah well,' Natasha said, regretfully. She gave a last saucy wink to Tony and headed off in the direction of the bathroom. She'd be thinking about Tony and the warm cuCUMber for a long time to come.


End file.
